


控制力.

by SeJov17110



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gyusoon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeJov17110/pseuds/SeJov17110





	控制力.

权顺荣其实一直数着呢，现在就差那么几个人没给他日了，他在后台休息室整理着自己的衣服，换下打歌服后扯了扯有些褶皱的卫衣。看了看镜子里因为经常性做爱而面色红润有光泽的自己，权顺荣阖目捂脸烦躁了一会儿，就被金珉奎一胳膊勾着脖子给拐出了房间。  
「哥在想什么呢还捂脸。」  
权顺荣摇了摇头。「没什么。下午有通告吗？没有的话我想休息了。」  
金珉奎沉默着思考了一会儿，捏了捏权顺荣的后颈笑眯眯地就开口。「的确没有，不过哥有。」  
？？？  
权顺荣体验到这话的真正意思是在半小时之后。  
保姆车到达住所之后就停在了后院儿，所有人都下去了，唯独金珉奎扯着权顺荣不让他走，还锁死了只剩下他们两个人的保姆车的门。  
「...」权顺荣只感觉自己脊背一凉，慌张地扒着车门想打开，却被金珉奎一把就给拽回了他腿上坐着，手顺势就伸进了宽松的裤子里去抓住了软软的性器揉捏。  
权顺荣也料到了。但是这他妈是在车里啊日！他捉住金珉奎在他裤子里作乱的手皱紧眉头摇了摇头。「不行，要做回宿舍做。」  
金珉奎舌尖摩挲着犬齿，咂了咂嘴就堵住了他哥那张抗拒的嘴。大手肆意游走在权顺荣的身体上，揉捏权顺荣性器的手抽了出来抚摸着权顺荣嫩白的大腿，时不时在腿内侧捏捏给权顺荣捏得是颤了颤又颤，抓紧了金珉奎的手臂咬着唇瓣靠在他身上。  
「珉奎啊...车里不行...」  
「哥在担心被人发现吗？」金珉奎咬着权顺荣的耳朵将整只都舔湿了，舌尖划过耳廓又轻轻将热气呼入他的耳朵，洁齿扯着星星的耳钉往外拉了拉。「这可是保姆车啊...别人都看不到呢...」  
权顺荣最受不了耳朵的攻势，软了身体也挣扎不开，索性在金珉奎怀里乱动起来，然后就听见了金珉奎倒抽了一口气，软臀就有那么一个东西怼了上来。  
吓得他瞬间不敢乱动了，金珉奎的呼吸有些粗重，一只手食指牵了点权顺荣前端口溢出的津液轻轻扣弄开权顺荣的后穴伸入捣了捣已经湿润多时的肠壁，把他哥两条腿分开挂在自己的腿上，尽量开大好让手指更容易去捣弄。  
他还是怕他哥会疼的。所以才会选择去用手先扩充一下。权顺荣看在眼里，也就任了他的动作缩着后穴吮吸着他的手指。  
权顺荣其实不疼，三根手指都伸入的时候难免指尖会碰到某个地方，他软糯的叫声成了金珉奎的强力催情剂，金珉奎喉头滑动，抽出了沾满了肠液的手指。  
像给小孩把尿的动作让权顺荣很是抗议，但抗议无效，金珉奎托着他哥两腿膝窝，对准了刚才扩充好的穴口就把硕大性器送了进去。  
太紧了，靠。这是金珉奎脑内的想法，他的抽动有些艰难，权顺荣紧紧的包裹夹得他近乎刚开战就要缴械投降了。金珉奎粗喘着靠在座椅上顶着让他欲望浇了满身的小仓鼠哥哥，吻了吻他发顶慢慢地就给权顺荣操开了。  
金珉奎现在满心只想占有权顺荣，他将权顺荣的双腿并在一起也不抽出就将小仓鼠整只都转了个个来面对着他，青筋侧着划过肠壁的舒爽让小仓鼠的声音更加地甜腻，勾着金珉奎的心就不放了。  
车内空间足够两个人作乱了，金珉奎扶着他哥软掉的腰身看着权顺荣那张面色潮红软舌吐出，晶莹唾液淫乱地从嘴角留下的样子，又顶了顶。「我记得顶胯这个动作，哥教过我怎么做到精髓，我现在展现给哥看看？」  
不给权顺荣一丝一毫拒绝的机会，金珉奎就开始顶撞起他亲爱的哥哥来。「以前顶撞哥哥我还觉得很抱歉，现在顶撞哥哥，」金珉奎故意将后者顶撞的二字咬紧，「我却觉得理所当然。」  
权顺荣被调戏羞得不行，他索性捂住了脸急促地喘息着，金珉奎在此时停止了顶胯的动作坐起身来重新狠狠地顶入权顺荣的身体，把小仓鼠两只手拽开扣着他的后脑跟他接吻，舌头相缠撞在对方的牙齿上又再度伸进对方的口中热舞。车身随着两个人的频率在后院儿是摇晃个不停，是个人都该知道里面正在发生一场大型的战争。  
拍打的声音很好地诠释了什么叫做啪啪啪，在近极致的快感过后是无端的马上要攀上高潮的舒爽，金珉奎捏了捏他哥腿肉轻声开口。  
「说，我爱你。」  
「我...我爱...爱你...呜...」  
权顺荣的声音已经被顶弄得染上了哭腔，几乎是将那句话喊出来的同时，金珉奎将性器抽出，两个人同时泄在了对方的小腹上。  
权顺荣愤愤瞪着他。「还知道不内射啊你...！」  
金珉奎笑了笑，又捏了一把权顺荣的小屁股。  
「对哥太狠了我可不舍得呢。」

Fin.


End file.
